The Exaggerated
by Giuegaue
Summary: 1st F.F. - Our protagonist has left their friends, family, and home destined for an uncharted future. *This story basically has no set destination and is up in the air.*


*crunch, crunch, crunch* His feet compacted the snow with every step.

He stopped for a moment, silent, to view how far his legs had carried him.

He let his mind wander as he observed the landscape surrounding him. All that could be seen was seemingly endless tundra.

A hint of a smirk touched his mouth before he uttered a singular word, "No."

He spoke to himself, scorning his own ignorance. The place in which he walked couldn't be described as such a luscious place as that. It was a place that in its own rights deserved praise. It was so desolate that the only thing that could possibly support life was the citadel a few miles back. The beauty that could have once been seen on this idle plain was vanishing, the dispute was the cause.

The bickering of those that lived within the citadel's walls was almost unbearable. The constant struggle to see who was the most powerful sickened him, and as of late it had gotten worse. Danger began to lurk in every corridor and around every wall in that dreadful castle. The threat of an oncoming war would soon be more than idle words. He however, did not care.

His wandering was slowly leading him to the edge of the lifeless terrain and the air had begun to grow colder. He knew he had reached the frozen lake that had once glistened like diamonds. Due to the turmoil that was brewing, it was now hidden beneath the snow. Without hesitation he pressed on. It was still a few miles before the end of this reality, and nothing more than seconds of travel if he truly wanted.

He however wanted time to think and trudge through the snow while reminiscing about the glory this plain had once known. Tears began to streak his face as he remembered the red grass and golden trees that swayed in the wind, the spiral rock staircases that ascended to the heavens, and the mountains made of purple gems. He wore a frown and his eyes drooped as the tears flowed down his face. It had been a pinnacle of art.

He blinked his eyes to wipe away the tears and refocused on making it to the edge of the world. The tear trails on his face had begun to sting from the cold.

* * *

He exhaled oxygen from his lungs, and watched it crystallize into small unique particles of ice-like dust. He was seated on a cliff of ice that was cold and slick. He ran his hands across the cliff face, as it slowly sapped the heat from his body. The numbing frost left him with nothing but a chilling sensation that crept up his spine. He was sitting at the edge of this world with void space beyond this point. Looking over the cliff edge he could see a vast expanse of nothingness that lay only just beyond his reach. The longer he stared the more he began to lose himself in the lack of existence that lay beneath him.

He could hear footsteps behind him. He began to ask for the name of the one creeping towards his back, but was immediately questioned. "Are you leaving the board?"

He didn't bother to turn around in response to the familiar voice behind him. He responded with the simplest reply that gave his honest opinion in return, "There is no reason to stay."

He knew that letting her to speak her mind to convince him of her opinion was something that could not be allowed.

"It will just get worse if you leave. Their bickering and disputes won't stop and you're the only one who can keep them in check, at least to a tolerable degree." Honesty could be felt in her serene voice.

He chuckled. He realized that he needed a decent excuse to solidify his position if this discussion was to escalate into an argument. "Don't think of it as me leaving. Think of it as me taking a break."

"Taking a break? You think you have the luxury of taking a break?" You could tell from the tone of her voice that she was getting a bit peeved.

She had an understandable worry. If he took too much time to himself, turmoil might ensue. He sighed. "What is it that you want from me?"He already knew what she wanted but asked for the sake of appeasing her.

"I want you to help us solve these pressing matters. We all have equal say in the decisions that are made, but you don't seem to care in any way, shape, or form." She had that obnoxious air of certainty in her voice.

He sighed once more. "If you want to hear my honest opinion on the matter at hand, then you should all take a step back and try and see things from my perspective." He thought with every ounce of his being that the topic they were debating was beyond ridiculous and had a very simplistic solution.

"And what is the perspective you view things from? You say this as if you believe you are greater than the rest of us!" Criticism was evident in her voice.

The ice shook, leaving him to believe that she was getting rather infuriated and had made the ground beneath them shake subconsciously. His response contained hints of frost in his voice that seemed to make the frozen air around them lose its nip. "If I believed I was greater than the rest of you, you wouldn't have enjoyed my company enough to try preventing me from leaving."

The air seemed thick with the tension between them.

His gaze shifted from the abyss towards the heavens. The stars were the same as those of Little Garden. They reflected the folklore of other worlds and the history of the one on which they resided. They, however, were looking at it from a different angle. The same way one would look upon something on the other side of a window. They were located on one of the many game boards that used to host games. They had modeled the sky on most of the game boards to look the same. To him it was bland. If you look at the same view for days on end and continuously find it stimulating to your creativity, then you are undoubtedly insane.

"I'm sorry…" Her tone seemed to give off a dejected feeling.

Sincerity could be felt in her voice. He realized that he himself had responded in an uncouth manner. "It's fine. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

He finally stood up from his position. Ice had begun creeping onto his clothing due to the time he had spent in a singular position. He slowly turned around to face her.

She wore a long dress that trailed behind her in the ice and snow. The color morphed to match that of the surrounding nature. The ends of the dress melded seamlessly into the terrain around her as if a part of the environment. The only way to describe her skin would be pale and delicate, giving her a fragile appearance. Her hair was a deep brown that shot down her back and below her waist in a straight sleek manner, giving off a shine that depicted unimaginable beauty. Amber eyes that were sprinkled with a color resembling that of pure gold peered at him, trying to express how much she truly cared for him. Existence itself seemed to reflect all of the surrounding light to produce a shine within her irises that was equivalent to the sun itself. Upon her head rested a multitude of different types of flowers intertwined to create a beautiful wreath. Her appearance gave her a truly undeniable presence.

"When will you leave?" She seemed to have given up on altering his choice.

He noticed she was staring at his feet with a sad demeanor about her. "I would prefer to leave today if at all possible."He began walking past her, but her words stopped him.

"Would you be willing to do me a favor then?" There was evidence of a smile on her lips.

He thought for a moment before answering, "It depends on what it is?"

"Adopt a different appearance before you leave. How you usually present yourself isn't quite suitable." A hint of laughter was noticeable in her voice.

He chuckled to himself lightly, "A fair enough precaution."

The trek through the snow recommenced. The goal was a citadel containing a castle that stretched up to graze the heavens. A view you could only see by looking from a distance. That was the location he would be while he prepared everything as he saw fit for his visit off the board.

* * *

**Author's notes~**

**So basically im just gonna state a lot of facts, comments, etc.  
1. I love criticism.  
2. I will probably discontinue this story if i don't get any reviews in the future  
3. I might take OC applications at a later date.  
4. If you are confused about anything regarding the story please tell me so i can fix the story.  
**

**Thank you for the time you took to read my ranting and story so far!~**


End file.
